Ya no más
by Konan340
Summary: Sakura harta de los desplantes y humillaciones de Sasuke decidi hacer algo al respecto.  *Lo sé mal summay*
1. Cambiando de actitud

¡Ya no mas!

CAPITULO 1:

Triste, deprimida, sin ánimos pero mas que nada estaba enojada, así se encontraba Sakura "Porque me pasa esto a mi" iba pensando camino a su casa," Eres un idiota Sasuke" se sentía muy desilusionadas desde que salio de la escuela.

Flash Back

-Sasuke-Kun- decía una Sakura muy alegre -¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-Déjame en paz niña empalagosa, acaso no entiendes que no te amo y jamás lo Hare, eres una gran tonta si crees que te Hare caso.- dijo Sasuke, enfrente de toda la clase, algunos se reían otros la veían con lastima.

Fin Flash Back

Su casa estaba sola ya que decidió independizarse.

Llego a su habitación, se tiro a la cama a pensar "Estoy harta de ti Sasuke, siempre me humillas y rechazas, ¿Por qué debería pensar en ti? Si tu no correspondes mis sentimientos" suspiro "creo que debería olvidarme de ti," de pronto se sentó de golpe - Si ,eso es- dijo- Si me olvido de ti ya no sufriré mas- se decidió- ya no te hablare mas solo si es extremadamente necesario, me Hare la desinteresada cuando me hablen de ti, no te volteare a ver…sera…como si no estuvieras a mi alrededor.-concluyo para luego dormir con una gran sonrisa ya que mañana seria su nuevo plan.

Al día siguiente.

Sakura llego un poco tarde, así que como no había llegado aun su Sensei fue a su lugar a dejar sus cosas, encontrando que Sasuke estaba cerca de su lugar platicando con Naruto en ese momento Sakura pensó "¿Por qué Naruto se tiene que sentar enfrente de mi?" me senté deje mi mochila aun lado y platique con Ino.

Sasuke POV.

"Me siento un poco mal por haberle dicho esas cosas ayer tan feas a Sakura , ¡Pero de que hablo ella se lo merece por ser tan empalagosa…ay que mas da, lo hecho, hecho esta" caminaba por el pasillo tratando de ignorar a todas las chicas que se me que daban viendo. Llegue al salón y vi. a Naruto como siempre agitando su mano para que lo viera pero ¿Quién no podría verlo con sus exagerados movimientos? Llegue y platique con el un rato hasta que vi. a Sakura llegar pensé " Aquí va lo mismo de siempre, se me aventara y dirá ¡Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Suspiro con pesadez. ¡¿Qué? No se me aventó ni dijo Sasuke-Kun algo malo debe de estar pasando.

Fin Sasuke POV.


	2. Ignorando a Sasuke

CAPITULO 2:

Hoy es viernes, toda la semana ignore a Sasuke lo que se me hizo muy raro es que me mirara muchas veces en clase, en el receso y a la salida. En es semana conocí a Neji el cual me invito a salir yo le dije que si, así que saldríamos hoy al cine después de la escuela. Bueno hoy es un nuevo día me preparare para ir a la escuela. Me bañe, desayune y subí por mi mochila a mi habitación baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta e irme corriendo a la escuela.

Sasuke POV

No se que me pasa pero Sakura empieza a interesarme, no se si es por que ya no están empalagosa como antes. Este día toca laboratorio a primera hora. Llegue a la escuela y ahí estaba Sakura tan hermosa como siempre ¡Que ganas tengo de hablarle! Creo que eh llegado a extrañar ese Sasuke-Kun que era tan molesto que ahora si lo llega a pronunciar seria como música para mis oídos; ¡OH! Creo que el Sensei esta hablando creo que habla de hacer grupos de dos, espero que los escoja el por que si no será molesto tener que soportar a las chicas para que las escoja. Bueno veamos con quien me tocara.

Neji y TenTen- dijo el Sensei - Naruto y Hinata , Kiba y Ino, Shikamaru y Temari-_ blah…blah..blah _deje de ponerle atención hasta que dijo -Sasuke y Sakura- "Si!" me dije mentalmente mientras Sakura ponía una cara molesta por saber que la pusieron conmigo. Nos colocamos en una mesa y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo así que decidí romperlo.

-Hola Sakura-

Fin Sasuke POV

Sakura POV

"¡WOW! El gran Sasuke Uchiha me esta hablando, ¿Le responderé?"

-Hola Uchiha- contesté fríamente

-¿Oye tienes planes para hoy?- me pregunto "Ósea ¿Que onda con este tipo?

- Si ¿Por qué?- le conteste fría ,no es que me interese… a quien engaño si me interesa aun no me eh olvidado de él pero tengo que disimular.

-¡OH! Ya veo, es que queria saber si te gustaria ir conmigo por un helado, pero como estas ocupada creo que sera otro dia ¿no?- me dijo

-Como sea- le conteste cortante. ¿Que le pasa a Sasuke? Desde que deje de hablarle se porta muy extraño conmigo.

Acabamos muy rapido de organizarnos y todo eso asi que quedamos que el iria a mi casa para trabajar.


	3. Celos Parte 1

SAKURA POV.

No inventes que rayos le pasa a Sasuke hace dias decia que era empalagosa ya ahora quiere ir por un helado conmigo OK esto es muy raro.

SASUKE POV.

Diablos! Que me pasa, por que la invite a salir? Bueno ya que lo bueno es que la vere mañana en su casa. Que bien!

SAKURA POV.

Hemos salido de clases, me encontrare con Neji en la plaza, despues de un rato me encuentro con Neji

Hola Neji- Saludo la pelirosa

-Hola Sakura- Saludo el ojiperla

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

-Claro Neji- Respondio

Lo que no sabian es que eran observados por un pelinegro que caminando se encontro con esta escena y claro decidio seguirlos.

Mientras la Pelirosa reia y platicaba Sasuke estaba furioso" ¿Por que se rie tanto?, ¿Por que estan tan cerca? ,¿Por que esta con el y no conmigo?." Estas y muchas preguntas mas eran formuladas en la cabeza de Sasuke.

De pronto Sakura se da cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba vigilando asi que decidio sacar respuestas a que era lo que sentia Sasuke por ella.

-¿Neji-kun haces ejercicio?- Pregunto "inocentemente" Sakura; Sasuke puso mucho atencion a la platica cosa que Sakura no paso desapercibida.

-Si ¿Por qué?- Contesto Neji

-Es que se nota mucho- Dijo la pelirosa para poner una mano en brazo del chico que ante esto el apreto el brazo para resaltar sus musulos. -¡Wow!- dijo la pelirosa fingiendo sorpresa.

Ante esto Sasuke se enfurecio pero no podia hacer nada asi que decidio esperar para luego hablar con Sakura, Pero Sakura se empezo a acercar a Neji, y Sasuke ya no quiso dejarlo asi que se paro del lugar que estaba escondite( atrás de un arbusto cerca de la heladeria).


	4. Celos Parte 2

Capitulo 4 Sasuke P.O.V

_¡Maldición que haces Sakura! _Pensé cuando Saku-Chan -Si le dije Saku-Chan ¿y que?- se acerco a Neji para besarlo, mientras yo me acercaba mas y mas a su mesa creo que tengo esa aura maligna y oscura -que dice el dobe que tengo cuando me enojo mucho- por que los perros que pasan cerca de mi se van corriendo y aullando al igual que las personas.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado y Saku-Chan besa a Neji-baka en la mejilla así que rápidamente cambio de rumbo antes de que me vean y me pregunten que hago ahí.

_Tengo que hacer que MI Saku-Chan me quiera otra vez _pensé con rumbo a mi casa después de todo vería a Saku-Chan mañana en su casa y puedo hacer mis movimientos.

_Mañana volverá a quererme _pienso al llegar a mi casa y entrar.

Sakura (P.O.V)

_Ha debieron haber visto la cara del Uchiha cuando me despedí de Neji-Kun era todo un poema, Neji-Kun es una linda persona , muy atenta y caballerosa me encanto salir con el_. Pienso mientras entro a mi casa, me preparo mi comida y la subo a mi cuarto a comer para ver un poco de Televisión, Wow se me fue el tiempo con Neji-Kun ya son las 9:00 de la noche será mejor que coma y me duerma. Y así es como acabo un gran día para mi.

Sasuke Pov

_Saku-Chan yo también te quiero bésame decía un pelinegro mientras dormía y estaba apunto de caerse de la cama hasta que… se oye un golpe seco y ahora nuestro pelinegro yace en el suelo_

_- ay! Mi cabeza- ve a Itachi su hermano mayor en el marco de la puerta_

_- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha te hubieras oido Saku-Chan por dios te oías tan gracioso - _

_-¡Largo de mi cuarto!- grita el pelinegro enojado con un tono carmesí en las mejillas_

_-Que adorable mi ototo esta enamorado, ¡Se lo dire a mamá!- sale corriendo por la puerta, Sasuke pone cara de terror imaginandose a su mama cuando Itachi le diga eso._

_-¡Noooo! ¡Itachi a mamá noooo! ¡Te lo supico!- dice Sasuke con cara horrorizada_

_-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!¡Tengo algo que contarte- grita Itachi_

_-¡Noooooooooo!- Grito Sasuke_


End file.
